A Night to Remember
by Kila4u
Summary: Seniors in High School three best friends will discover love, life and a bond with each other that will help them in the coming perils and struggles in their lives. Drama, romance and suspense reading this will make it a night to remember.


Chapter One: Masquerade

Kila stepped out the Limousine closely followed by Kagome and Sango, her two best friends. They approached the door Kagome in a pink and white Strapless Venetian style dress, Sango in a gold and emerald and she in a Red and black dress, masks affixed to their faces as they crossed the threshold and into the dance… "Well, ladies" Kila began they looked at her knowing what was next. It was their senior year in high school and their last chance for a great time they bowed to each other and parted briefly because they promised themselves tonight they were masked, they could be, do and say anyone and anything they wanted just for these hours.

Kila spotted Sesshomaru clear across the room with his sparkling silver strands. His eyes caught hers for a moment she smiled wickedly where a blush would have otherwise crossed her features. She stepped onto the dance floor just as a gentleman took her hand. She stared up at him in shock as she took her hand then in anger as he swept her away to the other corner of the room in a dance she looked up at him taking a deep breath; she could not risk revealing herself with her temper. "And, just WHAT do you think you are doing, sir?" The blue eyed guy gazed down at her and her heart raced; he smirked then responded  
>"dancing with you of course my darling." Kila rolled her eyes inwardly grimacing 'darling' she thought, how corny however he was not too bad looking... He dipped her to her surprise and she clung to him for just a moment then did an elaborate twirl she leaned close to his face he had medium length ebony locks and a dazzling smile she said to him softly, "And just whom am I dancing with..?" Before she could answer she was whisked away to the center of the dance floor by a pair of strong hands she knew too well, her heart raced and she turned to look into his honey glazed eyes with anticipation her eyes told him what her mouth would not that he was just the person she was looking for.<p>

Kagome picked up a glass of champagne discreetly as she wondered away to the most well lit part of the circle the jewels in her dress shined like no other as she glanced around awaiting her prince, and she saw him on the arm on Kikyo whom was dressed in a blazing blue and white satin gown, Kagome tossed a curly lock of hair over her shoulder and patted her bangs before walking past defiantly catching Inuyasha's eye. Inuyahsa himself became intoxicated he smelled an aroma different from the ones around him she spotted the girl with the unmistakable scent as she smoothly stepped away from Kikyo. "Where are YOU going." she asked snottily, he shot her a thousand watt smile "I will be back." As if nonchalant he escaped Kikyo and walked past Kagome, he looked down at her she stared back up at him in curiosity "May I help you?" She said sweetly he turned his body towards her and asked, "may I have this dance?" She extended her gloved fingers to him as she scooped her up in his arms and onto the dance floor, the orchestra had just started playing again as they glided around the stage she looked him in the eye boldly as her body pressed against his he looked into her brown eyes, there was something comforting and familiar about her… she reached up hesitantly and ran her silk covered fingers over the ears atop his head she bit her bottom lip as her face flushed in pleasure, they were warm, and Inuyasha growled in content pulling Kagome's body close Kikyo upon hearing such a familiar growl, and took off clear across the room to find out the reason

Kila was in a trance, her auburn hair curled and pinned on her head eloquently as she moved in swift circles with him, trying not to stare too much in awe, or look to interested. His posture was perfect, his smell was incredible and from the moment she saw him she knew he was the one. So, she said cooly, did you bring a date tonight? no one in particular he responded in an equally cool manner she smirked expecting nothing less from her honey eyed prince. Either did I she changed her step of dance when the music changed Britney Spears "Hold it against me" he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she swayed her body to the beat of the music she smiled liking where this was going she twisted her body with a confidence that could come from no one other than herself, he asked her " why haven't I seen you before, I would remember meeting such a person." She smiled, "you have." He checked his memory for a moment but he was having trouble focusing the combination of the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, her ass grinding into him was making his eyes glaze over. And no one had this effect on him, ever. 'Well, wait he thought to himself, I did have some of that special punch' him a and few of his friends had snuck in and not to mention the champagne, although he could not take credit for that feat although he noticed that she was just a little tipsy he inwardly groaned at not having better control of his body when he felt a hard on pressing against his zipper.

Sango was being what she called a self-proclaimed wallflower rejecting almost all the guys who were asking her to dance, see Sango was the cream of the crop at their school good at almost every sport and head of the dance team of which Kila was a member She rolled her eyes as hairy, greasy, horn-dogs tried to no avail to get her to dance she was so over this. Glancing next to her she noticed a tall guy with a dazzling smile short black hair and handsome eyes she smiled at her, she turned away from him, slowly; he walked in front of her he said "hello, gorgeous, would you care for a dance?" She eyed him hesitantly don't worry he said grabbing her hand quickly and pulling her out to dance "we can stay a foot apart if you like?" She rolled her eyes and smirked half heartedly. "Let's do this" besides she was having a great time chiseling out his features she blushed to herself realizing what she was doing. As a slow song came on and he pulled her close, she looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven o'clock right as Miroku leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she slowly realized she had not pushed him away yet, did she want too? He bit her bottom lip and she leaned into him with pleasure before noticing people were staring at her she suddenly straightened herself up consciously pushing him aside, looking up she saw her own flustered face on the mega screen.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's peaceful look before he snapped back into reality "who said you could touch those" He said at the same time as Kikyo's voice mirrored his Kagome raised her eyebrows, "well it's not exactly like you said no." she retorted, Inuyasha shooed her hands away, He looked her up and down as if you could handle what happens next anyways. Goody-Girl. Kagome stopped in her tracks and glared at him with the intensity of one thousand suns as Kikyo smirked gleefully. Before "accidently" spilling a drink at the bottom of Kagome's dress. Kagome turned her head slowly and looked at her. "Wipe that OFF" she said in an even tone. "Or what the fuck you going to do?" "Bitch, I can show you better than I can tell you" and with that she walked up to Inuyasha and grabbing him by the ear gave him a deep passionate kiss on the lips leaving them both stunned. Before flipping her hair and walking off, just in time to be escorted by Kyouga, "Hey babe, having a good night?" he said with worry over the scene before him "never better" she said taking his arm and disappearing into the crowd.

Kila was busy trying to unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt, she was tugging at it with little results, and finally she just pulled it over his head exposing his lean chiseled body. She licked her lips in anticipation as he pushed her back on the bed kissing her feverishly in her neck and at the peaks of her supple breasts as he began unlacing her corset. They had found a vacant, dimly lit room where they could continue what started outside. She could feel his budging erection though his pants and she wanted it 'SO' bad. She ran her fingertips over it eliciting a soft growl from his as he buried his face between her breasts drinking in everything about her in this moment. Gently he peeled the top away from her body as be began tenderly sucking one of her nipples, she moaned softly as she grazed them with his fangs, she buried her fingers into his hair feeling ecstasy at this very fact, how long she wanted to touch his body, feel his hair taste his lips. And tonight she was able to do that. She felt his fingertips roaming somewhere up her skirt as her heart rate increased she moaned a soft "Sesshomaru" which sent him off the edge he shoved his hands into her panties slipping two fingers inside of her womanhood, rubbing her clit roughly. She bit her lip in paradise almost midnight, it was then she decided that if she turned back to a pumpkin tomorrow, she wouldn't regret ANYTHING she did, not tonight.

Just a teeny weeny lemonyness...

I know some people don't like OOC's but trust me there is a reason

And it gets good ;D

Please please please rate and review. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
